


Én még sohasem...

by Viky4



Category: TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC karakterek, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viky4/pseuds/Viky4
Summary: /2. rész/
A fiúknak rá kell döbbenniük, hogy, ami közöttük van már több mint barátság...





	

* * *

 

**2\. rész**

  ** _17 évesen_**

Szakadt az eső aznap, felfrissítve a nyári hőséget. Úgy ömlött, mintha soha többé nem akarna elállni, amit nem is bántam volna, mert már rohadtul elegem volt a két hete tartó, harmincöt fokos hőhullámból. Pisti ágyán feküdtem, a vadiúj érintőképernyős telefonomat nyomkodva. Persze annak még köze nem volt a mai okostelefonokhoz, néha talán kalapáccsal kellett volna ütnöm, hogy végre érzékeljen, persze a zsebemből még az atyaúristent is felhívta. Pisti az íróasztalnál ült a matekkönyve felett görnyedve, amit fél percenként a legkülönbözőbb jelzőkkel illetett meg, majd egyesével tépkedte ki a lapjait, papírrepülőket hajtogatva belőle. Próbált velük célba dobni, de a legtöbb a kukát messziről elkerülve, az ablakon repült ki. _(És így vált köddé egy perc alatt kétezer forint.)_

Pistinek semmi értelme sem volt könyveket venni, mert vagy az első nap elhagyta, vagy később semmisítette meg, azzal az indokkal, hogy utálja az adott tantárgyat. Komolyan mondom az anyja simán megtehette volna, hogy suli kezdéskor eléget húszezer forintot, mert az legalább hőt termel, ami sokkal hasznosabb, mintha a fiára költené azt a pénzt. Ugyanez volt a füzetekkel és az íróeszközökkel is. Év elején, még volt vagy harminc tolla, tanév végére már csak egy, és azt is tőlem nyúlta le.

Már nem jártunk egy iskolába, de szerencsére minden nap találkoztunk. A buszok sűrűn jártak, és alig tíz-tizenkét percre laktunk egymástól. Az ő anyját még mindig nem érdekelte, hogy mit csinál, az enyém meg lassan, _(de tényleg nagyon lassan)_ kezdte belátni, hogy nemsokára tizennyolc leszek, és akkor már nem parancsolgathat. Persze mindig jött az _„amíg az én kenyeremet eszed, azt csinálod, amit én mondok”_ dumával, de legtöbbször már nem is figyeltem rá. Nem értettem, miért nem hagy már végre békén. Én nem csináltam semmi rosszat, egész jól tanultam, és a magatartásommal sem volt gond. Csak Pistinél fordult elő, hogy ki kellett bővíteni az ellenőrzőjét pótlapokkal, mert nem fért el benne több szaktanári figyelmeztetés. Egyébként annyira ő sem tanult rosszul, abban az évben bukott meg először. _(Persze ez csakis a tanár hibája, semmiképpen sem az övé, amiért szart bele az egészbe.)_

Pedig, mikor elkezdtük a sulit még mindketten komolyabban vettük, nyilván én már lemondtam a gyerekkori álmomról, hogy űrhajós legyek és ő sem akart már orvos lenni, miután rájött, hogy ezzel a szakközéppel semmire sem megy, és talán más suliba kellett volna iratkozni, ha szeretne valamit kezdeni az életével, de azért tanulgattunk. Engem a játékfejlesztés kezdett érdekelni, ezért belehúztam az infóba, őt meg leginkább az foglalkoztatta, hogy ne bukjon meg semmiből, szóval a puskázási technikáit a tökélyre fejlesztette.

 Így visszagondolva azért nem is volt olyan nehéz a középiskola, mondjuk könnyebben ment volna, ha nem veszi el az időnket a kockulás meg a barátnőzés. Pisti még mindig együtt volt Noémivel, ami nagy szó… _(Néha el sem tudom képzelni, hogy az a csaj, hogy viselte el annyi időn keresztül.)_ Én meg abban az évben ismerkedtem meg Enikővel, az első barátnőmmel. Még csak randizgattunk, de én teljesen odáig voltam érte. Egyszerűen imádtam azt a lányt. Őszintén szeretett, és elfogadott olyannak, amilyen vagyok. Nem csak pótlék voltam neki, nem tapasztalatszerzésre kellettem, hanem tényleg engem akart. Nem is foglalkoztam már azzal, ami Pisti és köztem történt tizenöt éves korunkban.

... Nos, igen... Néha csókolóztunk részegen, de úgy véltem, hogy ez még belefér. Végül is legjobb barátok vagyunk, mióta csak az eszemet tudom. Néha egy-egy ártatlan csókban még nincs semmi rossz. _(Tizenhét éves fejjel, én ezt tényleg komolyan gondoltam)._ Persze erről Noémi és Enikő _(meg úgy leginkább senkise)_ tudhatott, ez a mi kis titkunk maradt, ami úgy éreztem, még szorosabbra fűzi a barátságunkat. Azért furcsa, hogy egyik éjszaka még egymás karjai között aludtunk el, másnap meg mentünk a barátnőinkhez, és emiatt egyáltalán nem éreztük hülyén magunkat. Talán tizenévesen még jobban tudtunk alkalmazkodni a helyzethez, az az elviselhetetlen lelkiismeret furdalás, amitől sokszor még aludni sem tudok, csak pár éve gyötör...

 - A rohadt, mocskos, kurva életbe! - ordította Pisti torkaszakadtából, és ezúttal agresszívebben, mint az elmúlt pár órában, ezzel kizökkentve a gondolataimból. Erre hangos dörömbölést hallottam az alsószomszédtól. Gondoltam, biztos megint a szomszéd néni ütögeti a radiátorcsövet a botjával. Mindig ezt csinálta szegény, ha Pisti hangosan káromkodott, ami ugyebár elég sokszor előfordult. Hiába... panelba vékonyak a falak. Minden áthallatszik, _(de tényleg minden)._

\- Mi van már? - néztem rá kérdőn, és rögtön elmosolyodtam, annyira aranyos volt, ahogy szenved a matekkal.

\- Nem értem ezt a szart, meg fogok bukni a pótvizsgán. A kurva életbe! – idegeskedett, és a füzetét is elkezdte miszlikbe aprítani. 

\- Talán, ha nem tépnéd szét, vagy hagynád el az összes tancuccodat, most nem tartanál itt - röhögtem el magam, mire ő gyilkos pillantásokat vetett rám, pedig még fokozni is tudtam a helyzetet.

\- Majd én segítek... én leszek a tanár bácsi... de ha rosszul tanulsz, akkor...

\- Na, most hagyd abba - vágott a szavamba. Ha lehet, még jobban összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és hozzám vágta a pulcsiját, amit szorosan magamhoz öleltem, _(pedig közel sem volt olyan puha, mint Cica)._ Egyszerűen csak jó volt érezni Pisti illatát. Még mindig elszédültem tőle, annak ellenére, hogy Enikőbe voltam szerelmes, Pisti iránt meg nem éreztem mást csak barátságot. _(Legalább is ezt próbáltam bemesélni magamnak)_

\- Jani... Én ezt már nem bírom idegekkel - nyöszörgött, és olyan szomorú kiskutya szemekkel nézett rám, hogy komolyan megesett rajta a szívem. Hangos nyögések közepette kászálódtam ki az ágyból, _(ami baromi nehezemre esett, mert Pisti ágya rohadt kényelmes volt),_ odavánszorogtam mellé és az asztalra könyököltem.

\- Segítek, csak ne szenvedj már ilyen látványosan - ajánlottam fel, de ekkor egy hatalmasat dörrent az ég, és hirtelen minden elsötétült.

\- Basszus, mi történt? - rándultam meg a hirtelen zajtól. Ekkor Pisti anyja nyitott be a szobába, egy zseblámpával a kezében.

\- Mindenki nyugodjon le a picsába, az a tetves villám lebaszta a biztosítékot... de semmi baj, majd én intézkedem - mosolygott ránk, cigivel a szájába. ( _Komolyan ez a nő le se tagadhatná, hogy Pisti anyja, nem is tudom, hogy az én "kedves" barátom honnan tanult káromkodni)_. El is akart indulni a lépcsőház felé, de valami olyan gáz hálóingben, amit a helyében még akkor sem vettem volna fel, ha egy sötét szobába vagyok egyedül, de neki mindig is furcsa stílusa volt. Attól függetlenül imádtam, teljes felszabadulás volt az én anyám után.

\- Faszom... Anya, nekem is adj már egy cigit! - kiabált utána Pisti, de a nő mérgesen tekintett vissza rá az ajtóból.

Azt hittem, kiabálni fog. Kirázott a hideg tőle, mikor elképzeltem, hogy az én szüleim mekkora hisztit csapnának, ha így szólnék hozzájuk. Anya valószínűleg elsírná magát, és már a temetésemet tervezné, mert ugye nyilvánvaló, hogy egy szál cigitől tüdőrákos leszek, apám meg felpofozna, vagy kitagadna. _(Fúh még belegondolni is rossz)._ De Pisti anyja más volt. Egy doboz cigit dobott felénk, aztán szó nélkül magunkra hagyott minket, és hatalmas küldetéstudattal indult el a villamos szekrények felé.

\- Te mióta cigizel? - néztem Pistire kíváncsian.

\- Hát... igazából még soha sem próbáltam, csak most agyfaszt kaptam, és jól esne.

\- Anyád meg csak így, szó nélkül hagyja? Basszus, az én szüleim miért nem ilyenek?- sóhajtottam fel irigykedve, mire Pisti lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Szerintem inkább örülj, hogy neked van normális családod, és az apád nem lépett le - motyogta maga elé, nekem meg rohadtul lelkiismeret furdalásom lett, hogy megint felhoztam a témát. Mindig irigykedtem Pistire, hogy az ő anyja ennyire laza, csak éppen azt felejtettem el, hogy emögött biztos nagyon sok szenvedés áll.

\- Basszus, ne haragudj - néztem rá megbánóan, és a vállára tettem a kezem.

\- Jól van, hagyjuk, nincs semmi baj - mondta kicsit sem meggyőzően, aztán kivett a dobozból egy szál cigit és rágyújtott. Hangosan köhögött, ahogy a füst a tüdejét érte, és én már akkor eldöntöttem, hogy soha sem akarom kipróbálni. Szerencsére Pisti sem szokott rá, csak ritkán cigizik.

Néhány perc telhetett el, és még mindig rohadt sötét volt. Persze a telefonom pont akkor merült le, _(mert mikor máskor)_ , így még azzal sem tudtam világítani. 

\- Basszus, mi a faszom lesz már? - rontott ki Pisti a szobából, olyan hévvel, hogy majdnem fellökte az anyját, aki épp akkor ért vissza a lépcsőházból.

\- Fiúk, itt ma már nem lesz áram... a picsába, pedig még netezni akartam - morogta maga elé és ismét magunkra hagyott minket.

\- Fasza, most mi a kurva istent fogunk csinálni? Nemsokára teljesen besötétedik - idegeskedett Pisti.

\- Hát, te nem tudom, mit fogsz csinálni én viszont, indulok haza, mert lassan fél kilenc - néztem az órámra, és már szedtem volna össze a cuccaimat, de Pisti megállított.

\- Basszus, nézz már ki, még a buszok se járnak ilyen viharban.

Az ablakot időközben becsuktuk, mert kihűlt a szoba, és nagyon bevert az eső, az üvegen meg olyan gyorsan gördültek végig a vízcseppek, hogy igazából semmit sem láttam, de jól hallottam a főútról felszűrődő fékcsikorgást és dudálást.

\- Hm... Most szarrá áznak szegény papír repcsik - jegyezte meg Pisti közönyösen, miközben takarót és párnát vett nekem elő a szekrényből.

\- Örülök, hogy neked ez a legnagyobb bajod. Anyám kinyír, ha nem megyek haza, és még felhívni sem tudom.

\- Ne parázz már, folyton csak idegeskedsz. Nem tesz jót - mosolygott rám, aztán a pofámba nyomta a párnát, de olyan erővel, hogy hátra estem az ágyon.

\- Hé, szállj már le rólam, megfulladok - motyogtam az ágynemű alól, ő meg csak röhögött rajtam, hogy mozdulni se tudok. Nagy nehezen sikerült csak feltápászkodnom, és még visszaütni sem tudtam, mert mire hozzávágtam volna valamit, már felállt az ágyról.

\- Basszus, kurva sötét van, kéne valami fény - mormolta az orra alatt, aztán kihúzta az éjjeli szekrénye fiókját, és abban kezdett kutatni valami után. Gondoltam, hogy ez sok időt vesz majd igénybe, mert Pisti soha, semmit sem talál. Egyszerűen érzéke van hozzá, hogy pillanatok alatt eltűntessen valamit, ami aztán soha a büdös életbe nem kerül elő. Csodálkoztam is, hogy épp rend volt, pedig az a szoba általában úgy nézett ki, mint a _"Kocka- Bermuda-háromszög"_ : plafonig ért a szemét, a kupi miatt csak kis ösvényen lehetett közlekedni az ágy a gépes asztal és az ajtó között, így egy háromszöget képezve, középen meg egyszerűen minden köddé vált.

Hosszú percekig tartó kínszenvedés, és káromkodás után végül egy mécsest vett elő a szekrényből. Én már épp kezdtem volna fulladozni a röhögéstől, miközben néztem, ahogy meggyújtja, azt a gyönyörű, és rendkívül férfias, rózsaszín gyertyát, mire befogta a számat, és rohadt mérgesen nézett rám.

\- Kurvára maradj csöndbe! Noémitől kaptam... Jó? - hallgattatott el, majd felmászott mellém az ágyra és a vállamnak döntötte a fejét.

\- Kérlek, ne mondj semmit - suttogta miközben hozzám bújt. Csodálkozva pillantottam rá, de végül eleget tettem a kérésének és csendben húztam közelebb magamhoz. Furcsa volt őt így érezni, mert lehet, hogy néha csókolóztunk vagy egymásnál aludtunk, de minden alkalommal annyira részegek voltunk, hogy másnapra már csak lázálomnak tűnt az egész… Igazából soha nem is beszéltünk a dologról, szerintem néha mindketten elgondolkoztunk azon, hogy tényleg megtörtént-e. Most viszont nem ittunk egy korty alkoholt sem. Teljesen magamnál voltam, egyedül Pisti közelsége kábított el.

Sokáig csak néma csendben öleltük egymást, de kérdőn néztem rá, mikor már remegni kezdett annyira erősen szorított magához.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, és lágyan felemeltem a fejét. Ekkor vettem észre a karmolás nyomot az arcán, ami még gyertyafénynél is jól látszott, csodálkoztam is, hogy addig nem tűnt fel.

\- Mi történt? - tettem fel a kérdést újra, de ő még mindig nem felelt, csak némán visszahajtotta a fejét a vállamra. A plafon bámulását valamiért sokkal érdekesebb elfoglaltságnak találta, mint azt hogy végre válaszoljon nekem.

\- Noémivel veszekedtünk... és... felpofozott - bökte ki végül.

\- Miért? Én azt hittem, jól meg vagytok - pislogtam értetlenül. Pisti körülbelül minden nap arról áradozott, hogy azt a csajt mennyi mindenre rá lehet venni, teljes közöttük az összhang, és imádják egymást. Nem is értettem, min tudtak ennyire összeveszni.

\- Tudod... a helyzet az, hogy egy kicsit hazudtam - nézett rám megbánóan.

\- Hazudtál? - kérdeztem csodálkozva, de ő megint elhallgatott.

\- Basszus, most már mondd végig, ha elkezdted!

\- Noémivel még nem csináltunk semmi komolyabbat. Szerinte én szex mániás vagyok, és rohadt idegesítő, hogy csak arra tudok gondolni. Azt mondta várnunk kéne még tizennyolc éves korunkig, de könyörgöm, együtt vagyunk már két éve, és szinte semmi sincs közöttünk - hadarta el egy szuszra.

\- Huh, hát az gáz, mi sem tartunk még sehol sem Enikővel, ha ez megnyugtat - mondtam együttérzően, de ez nem sokat segített.

\- Te is szoktál azon gondolkozni, hogy ennyi már nem elég? – kérdezte, és a hangja eléggé kifulladtnak tűnt.

\- Hát... Én egyelőre örülök, hogy van barátnőm - mosolyodtam el, és akkor még fogalmam se volt, hogy mire megy ki a játék.

\- De úgy mégis... szoktál fantáziálni… arról…? - suttogta a fülembe, és végigsimított a karomon. Hideg borzongás futott végig a gerincem mentén, ahogy megéreztem az érintését és a leheletét a nyakamon.

\- Mit csinálsz? - nyögtem elcsukló hangon, de válasz helyett csak Pisti halk sóhajait hallottam.

\- Tudod... most rohadt jól esne, ha megcsókolnál - motyogta halkan, miközben az ajkai lágyan végigsiklottak a bőrömön.

\- Eddig még csak részegen kérted ezt tőlem - suttogtam ledermedve a gondolattól. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy milyen lenne józanon megcsókolni őt, úgy hogy a teljes tudatában vagyunk mindennek, amit teszünk. Lassan oldalra fordítottam a fejemet, és Pisit felé dőltem, de pár milliméterre az ajkaitól megálltam.

\- Biztos, hogy akarod? - néztem rá kérdőn, de vágyakozó tekintetét látva felbátorodtam, és egy apró puszit leheltem a szája sarkába, majd újra eltávolodtam tőle, mire ő a tarkómnál fogva rántott vissza magához. Először türelmetlenül csókolt meg, durván harapdálva az ajkaimat, majd ahogy a nyelvünk lágyan összefonódott, úgy váltak a mozdulatai fokozatosan egyre gyengédebbé. Annyira valóságos volt és félelmetes, mégis forró és izgató. A közelébe sem ért annak, amikor részegen csináltuk, vagy mikor Enikővel csókolóztam.

Felnyögtem, mikor Pisti elhajolt tőlem, egyszerűen nem akartam, hogy vége legyen.

\- Elmondjam, hogy Noémi végül is miért pofozott fel? - kérdezte tőlem rekedt hangon, engem meg abban a pillanatban ez érdekelt a legkevésbé, de azért kíváncsian néztem rá, miközben még mindig gyorsan kapkodtam a levegőt.

\- Inkább megmutatom - mosolyodott el kihívóan, és ezzel ledöntött az ágyra, kezeimet a párnához szorítva. Egész testében remegett, ahogy támaszkodott fölöttem, és kíváncsi tekintetekkel fürkészte az arcomat, a reakciómat várva.

\- Nem tetszett neki, hogy rámásztam - suttogta kifulladva. Egy pillanatra én se tudtam eldönteni, hogyan reagáljak, rémülten néztem Pisti szemébe, de minden félelmem elszállt, ahogy a tekintetünk összekapcsolódott. Ügyetlen mozdulatokkal szabadítottam ki a kezeimet a szorításából, aztán végigsimítottam a hátán, és a csípőjénél fogva húztam egyre közelebb magamhoz. Pár másodpercig még ellenállt az érintésnek, majd egyre erősebben remegett, ahogy próbálta tartani magát, végül nem bírta tovább, és erőtlenül borult rám. Mindketten felsóhajtottunk, ahogy a testünk összesimult. Pisti egyre hangosabban zihált, rajtam meg már pánikfélelem lett úrrá, hogy feleszmél, és magamra hagy, de ekkor újra megcsókolt. Lágy, mégis magabiztos mozdulatokkal simogatott, ott ahol csak ért, miközben az ágyékát az enyémhez dörzsölte. Még a lélegzetem is elállt, mikor a merevedése egy pillanatra az enyémhez simult, és a hangos sóhajából ítélve ő is hasonlóan érezhetett.

\- Basszus... felrobbanok... már fáj - nyöszörgött tejesen önkívületi állapotban, mikor az ajkaink elváltak egymástól.

\- Talán... ki kéne gombolnod... ott elöl - suttogtam remegő hangon.

\- Kérlek... Csináld te! - nézett könyörögve, én meg csak rémülten pislogtam vissza rá.

\- Csináld már!

Képtelen lettem volna nemet mondani neki, de a félelem szinte megbénított, végül mégis óvatosan a nadrágja felé nyúltam. Ügyetlenül gomboltam ki és, húztam le a zipzárt. A művelet perceket vett igénybe, _(más nadrágját valahogy sokkal nehezebb kigombolni, mint az sajátomat, de rajtam szerencsére csak egy vékony melegítő volt.)_

Megkönnyebbülten nyögött fel, mikor a kellemetlen ruhadarab lekerült róla, és újra rám feküdt. Csak ekkor éreztem meg igazán, hogy mennyire kemény... Egy pillanatra megfagyott körülöttünk a levegő, mozdulni sem mertünk, csak kikerekedett szemekkel néztünk egymásra. Pisti szája résnyire kinyílt, mintha szólni akarna, de végül csak egy elfojtott sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait. Újra megcsókolt, ezúttal lassan és ráérősen. Egyik kezével a hajamba túrt, a másikkal az oldalamon simított végig egészen a combomig, lágyan felemelve a lábamat. Aztán az ajkai egy kicsit eltávolodtak tőlem, és a nyakamat hintette tele csókokkal, miközben ütemes mozgásba kezdett. Én meg csak kapaszkodtam belé, szorosan markolva a pólóját. Annyira furcsa érzés volt az egész. Én komolyan nem tartottam magam melegnek, és Pistin kívül soha, egyetlen fiúhoz sem nyúltam volna hozzá, de amit ő művelt azzal teljesen lázba hozott. Már attól el tudtam volna élvezni, ahogy ruhában feküdtünk egymáson, és az arcvonásait elnézve már ő is közel járt hozzá, de ekkor abbahagyta a mozgást, és hangosan zihálva nézett a szemembe.

\- Jani... Érints meg! - mondta halkan, majd mielőtt még feleszméltem volna, megfogta a kezemet, és az alsójához nyomta. Csak egy gyengéd apró érintés volt, ő mégis egész testében összerázkódott, és hangosan nyögött fel.

\- Basszus... Nagyon kemény vagy... kezdenem kéne ezzel valamit - suttogtam a hirtelen jött meglepődöttségtől.

Gondolatban már vagy tízszer felpofoztam magam, hogy ilyet kiejtettem a számon, de ő komoly tekintetekkel fürkészte az arcomat.

\- Tényleg megtennéd?

Elszédültem és hányingerem lett, ahogy ezeket a szavakat kiejtette. Fel kellett ülnöm az ágyon, mert már nem bírtam tovább alatta feküdni. Furcsa, hogy pont nekem jutott eszembe, hogy ezt talán nem kéne csinálni, mikor Pisti volt az, aki mindig feleszmélt, ha komolyabbra fordult a helyzet. Minden alkalommal ő akarta, hogy csókolózzunk, de neki ez csak játék volt. Soha sem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer ilyen közel kerülünk egymáshoz, ráadásul józanon. Végigsimított a hátamon, ahogy felegyenesedtem, és ő is odamászott mellém.

\- Ne haragudj, tudom, hogy ez már túl nagy kérés- nézett rám esetlenül, mire én lekúsztam az ágyról, és elé térdeltem.

\- Nyugodj meg, nem lesz semmi baj - suttogtam, de ezzel inkább magamat akartam megnyugtatni.

Igazából fogalmam se volt, hogy mit kéne tennem, megmozdulni se tudtam. Soha nem akartam elhinni, mikor azt hallottam a pornóról, hogy köze sincs a valósághoz, mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy majd segíteni fog, ha én is olyan helyzetbe kerülök, de meg kell, hogy mondjam; rohadtul nem segített. Hiába láttam már ilyet, élőben annyira más volt. Végül félénken végigsimítottam a combján. Már ennyitől is összerezzent, majd a hajamba túrt, és így húzta közelebb a fejemet magához. Pár pillanatig még ellenálltam neki, és tanácstalanul harapdáltam az ajkaimat, de végül nem bírtam tovább, és egészen közel hajoltam hozzá. Már akkor hangosan nyögött fel, mikor még csak a leheletemmel kényeztettem, engem meg boldogsággal töltött el, hogy már ennyivel örömet tudtam okozni neki, aztán óvatos mozdulatokkal lejjebb húztam az alsóját. Nyeltem egyet, ahogy a látvány elém tárult, és kérdőn néztem fel rá, de megnyugodtam tőle, ahogy rám mosolygott, és minden bátorságomat összeszedve, lágyan végighúztam az ujjaimat a merevedésén. Nagyon kemény volt, de a bőr forró és selymes rajta. Meglepődtem, hogy ennyire jó megérinteni, azt meg végképp nem gondoltam volna, hogy felizgat, hogy ezt teszem.   Pisti teljes testében összerázkódott, ahogy próbált visszafojtani egy mélyről jövő sóhajt, amiből így csak halk nyöszörgés lett.

\- Csináld! - nyögte rekedt hangon, és én egy kevés habozás után végül eleget tettem a kérésnek.

Gyengéden vettem a számba, és végignyaltam rajta, mire ő újra felsóhajtott. Egy pillanatra megijedtem, mikor belém hasított a gondolat, hogy mit teszek éppen, de nemsokára minden félelmem elszállt, és lassan mozgatni kezdtem a fejemet fel-le, miközben átöleltem őt a derekánál fogva. Már nem érdekelt, hogy undorodnom kéne, vagy utálnom magam, amiért ezt csinálom, mert egyszerűen jó volt érezni őt; a forróságot, ami belőle árad, a lüktetést minden mozdulatomnál, hallgatni az egyre hevesebb reakcióit, és tudni, hogy mindezt én váltom ki belőle. Imádtam, hogy hatalmam van fölötte. Pisti nagyon remegett, és már olyan erősen tépte a hajamat, hogy szinte fájt, mégse tudtam volna leállni, inkább egyre mélyebbre engedtem őt a számban. A teste megfeszült, már nem kellett sok... Könyörgött, hogy hagyjam abba, de a mozdulataival pont az ellenkezőjét sugallta. Tudtam, hogy küzd az érzéseivel és megrémült ettől az egésztől, de a gyönyör egyre jobban elvakította, mígnem elért arra a szintre, hogy már képtelen volt ellenkezni. Ha lehet még közelebb húzott magához, és erősen tartotta a fejem, miközben megemelte a csípőjét. Egyre hangosabban zihált, majd a nevemet suttogta, és így érte a beteljesülés… Elhajoltam tőle, mikor megéreztem az ízét a számban. Megmagyarázhatatlan, de kicsit sem undorító, inkább kellemes. Csak kapkodtam a levegőt meglepődöttségtől, nem akartam elhinni, hogy ezt a gyönyört tényleg én okoztam neki.

Pisti megbánóan nézett rám, miután ő is lemászott az ágyról, aztán magához ölelt, és így suttogta a fülembe:

\- Sajnálom... én… nem akartam, hogy...

A hangja megremegett, mintha visszafojtaná a sírást, míg végül teljesen elérzékenyült, és egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

Meglepetten néztem rá, tizennégy éve voltunk legjobb barátok, és én még soha sem láttam sírni, pedig sok mindenen ment keresztül.

\- Ez mi a kurva isten volt? Mégis mi a szar van velünk? - nézett rám kétségbeesetten, és a hangja a káromkodás ellenére is meglehetősen lágyan csengett.

\- Nem tudom - csak ennyit bírtam kinyögni.

\- Basszus, ez rohadtul beteges dolog...

\- Nem érdekel, hogy beteges, ha ezzel örömet okozok neked - vágtam a szavába, és végigsimítottam az arcán, mire ő közel húzott magához, és forrón megcsókolt.

\- Azt akarom, hogy te is érezd azt, amit én - mondta, miután az ajkaink elváltak egymástól.

\- Nem kell, hogy ezt tedd - ellenkeztem, pedig valójában nagyon is szerettem volna, hogy hozzám érjen.

\- Tudom, hogy akarod - nézett rám, mintha csak a gondolataimban olvasna. Kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzám, majd nyelt egyet, és újra visszapillantott rám. A tekintete nagyon rémült volt és én semmire sem akartam rákényszeríteni.

\- Nem baj, ha csak kézzel csinálom? - nyögte ki végül. Megráztam a fejem, és csak némán figyeltem őt. Nem mozdult, és ezzel kezdett egyre jobban megőrjíteni.

\- Ha nem akarod, akkor nem kell – suttogtam, minden erőmet összeszedve. Igazából addigra már úgy éreztem, hogy megőrülök, ha nem érint meg, de azt sem akartam, hogy megijedjen és ellökjön magától.

\- De... Akarom... csak félek... Mi van, ha béna leszek?

\- Nincs mitől félned, nem tudsz elrontani semmit - mosolyodtam el, majd megfogtam a kezét és a férfiasságomhoz nyomtam. A tenyere forró volt, szinte égetett, és én pillanatok alatt kemény lettem tőle. Kikerekedett szemekkel néztem, ahogy benyúl a nadrágom alá, és így ér hozzám.

Hangosan nyögtem fel, mire a másik kezével hirtelen befogta a szám.

\- Csöndbe kéne lenned... Nem lenne jó... ha ezt valaki meghallaná - suttogta elcsukló hangon, majd lassan mozgatni kezdte a kezét. Szorosan magamhoz öleltem, a mellkasát simogattam a pólója alatt, majd a hátát karmoltam, ahogy magával ragadott az élvezet. Arcomat a vállába temettem, hogy elfojtsam a sóhajaimat, néha a nyakába haraptam egy-egy erősebb mozdulatánál, mire felnyögött. Nem a fájdalomtól, inkább a gyönyörtől. Ő is a nyakamhoz hajolt, éreztem a leheletét a bőrömön, majd az ajkait egy érzékeny ponton. Majdnem felkiáltottam, az utolsó pillanatban fogtam vissza a hangom, pedig ő még fokozni is tudta. Gyengéden harapdált, szívta a bőrömet, majd csak végignyalt rajta. Tudtam, hogy ennek másnapra nyoma marad, de rohadtul nem érdekelt. Már képtelen voltam gondolkodni. Közel jártam a csúcshoz mikor leállt. Pánikba esve éreztem magam, de kicsit megnyugodtam, ahogy rám mosolygott, aztán újra hozzám ért, és megint abba hagyta, addig kínzott, míg könyörögni kezdtem, és baromira élvezte, hogy most neki van hatalma fölöttem.

A mozdulatai egyre gyorsultak, és én vészesen közeledtem afelé, hogy átlépjek egy határt ahonnan már nincs visszaút. Ekkor megcsókolt, nagyon forrón, nagyon szenvedélyesen, és ennyi is elég volt. Nem bírtam tovább... Szinte megkönnyebbülten nyögtem fel, ahogy a mámor végigsöpört a testemen. Képtelen voltam tartani magam, úgy éreztem összeesek, pedig a földön ültem. Megnyugodtam tőle, ahogy Pisti átölelt.

Mindig is imádtam a karjai közt lenni, mert biztonságban éreztem magam. Megvédett mindentől és mindenkitől, igaz barát volt, de a kapcsolatunk azzal az estével teljesen új értelmet nyert. Hozzábújtam és még a könnyem is kicsordult a meghatottságtól. Bár én is rohadtul féltem ettől az egésztől, ami közöttünk történik, de egy dologban biztos voltam. Szeretem őt. Nem úgy, mint egy testvért, vagy egy barátot, hanem szerelmes vagyok belé...

* * *

 


End file.
